


Ochazuke

by AskaRae



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, College, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Tokyo Boyfriends, Weight insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaRae/pseuds/AskaRae
Summary: “You never mentioned it so I didn’t think it was important to bring up.” Haru shrugged. “I don’t see the problem, it’s only natural for it to happen when you become sedentary.”“You noticed? And you never thought to say anything? I’ve outgrown my jeans Haru! That’s a slight problem!” Makoto wailed red faced, he was becoming annoyed with his boyfriend acquiescent nature.-Tokyo takes a toll on Makoto's waistline, Haru really doesn't mind.





	Ochazuke

“Come on!” Makoto groaned as he pulled at the protesting material of his jeans, which were eager to spring back to their original non stretchy form. Makoto sucked in his stomach again, wiggling his hips to try and maneuver the fabric closer together. The button was a good inch away from closing, and even if he managed to there was no way the fly would zip. Not to mention his every curve was being hugged tightly by the too small garment.

“It’s no use.” He sighed hanging his head in defeat, letting the jeans spring loose from his grasp. He was not prepared for this to happen, he never intended to stray from his regular swimming routine and morning jogs when he came to Tokyo. But college was demanding and left little time for exercise, not to mention cooking himself healthy meals. Haru tried to cook for them both when he had the time, but his schedule was just as packed, Makoto didn’t want to trouble his boyfriend. Tokyo was full of places to eat, so he found himself a regular customer of the many fast food restaurants and street food vendors.

“How did I not notice this sooner? It’s gotta be 15 pounds at least.” He mumbled absently touching his midsection. He had lost the most definition there, his once six pack was now a soft padded curve. Marshmallowy and doughy. His arms were also more beefy and his thighs definitely had a certain suppleness to them that wasn’t there before, what surprised him was that it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. He was more concerned about Haru’s reaction when he realised.

He had never been the slimmest of guys and had always had a big appetite, but swimming helped to convert his mass into muscle. He never intended to maintain a swimmers body, it just happened. He wasn’t like Haru who’s metabolism must have been off the charts. He frequented just as many street food stalls as Makoto and he didn’t have this problem, probably more due to the fact he would rather die than give up swimming every morning before classes. Makoto was also a stress eater. Having something to chew on eased his nerves and with so many essays and deadlines to meet his nerves were fried. Mmm fried, he could really go for some fried tofu right now.

Just as his mind began to wander to food the lock on the door clicked. Makoto’s eyes flicked up in panic as he frantically tried to pull off the too tight jeans. They only made it halfway down his thighs when the door opened and Haru appeared, standing in the genkan, a swim bag in hand, eyes locked on his half naked boyfriend fighting with his clothes. Makoto’s ears blazed a furious pink when he realised.

“Why are you stripping in the living room?” Haru cocked his head to the side like a puzzled puppy. Thank god he was pretty dense. Maybe if he didn’t make a big deal out of this Haru wouldn’t notice the fact he was almost splitting his jeans.

“Are you stuck? Do you need some help?” Haru tried again.

“No, I was just! Ugh...” Makoto sighed in defeat. “Haru why didn’t you tell me I put on weight? Like a lot of weight.”  
Haru gave him another puzzled expression as he set the bag down and slipped on his slippers.

“You never mentioned it so I didn’t think it was important to bring up.” Haru shrugged. “I don’t see the problem, it’s only natural for it to happen when you become sedentary.”

“You noticed? And you never thought to say anything? I’ve outgrown my jeans Haru! That’s a slight problem!” Makoto wailed red faced, he was becoming annoyed with his boyfriend acquiescent nature.

“You didn’t bring it up so I don’t see why I needed to comment when it doesn't bother me. I like you no matter what shape you’re in Makoto.” Haru calmly explained as he walked forward towards Makoto. He slowly reached for the hem of his jeans. “Can I help you out of these? They're digging in.”

Makoto nodded his consent silently, red faced and feeling slightly ashamed of his outburst. Why did Haru have to be so rational?

“I don’t know how you managed to wear these things for so long.” Haru commented absently as he managed to pull the unyielding garment down to knee height and gestured for Makoto to step out of them.

“I get it, I’ve been squeezing myself into ill fitting clothing for weeks. You don’t have to rub it in.” Makoto tutted, adamant not to look at Haru.

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I just… I don’t see why it should matter so much. You know it’s nothing to feel ashamed of right?” Haru pushed as he slipped his hands up to Makoto’s shoulders, urging him to make eye contact. “Besides, I… um.”

Haru stuttered slightly, unsure of whether to continue, how Makoto would react to his next statement.

“I think it’s cute, it suits you, really suits you. Being soft I mean.” Haru mumbled. “It’s very like Makoto, to be gentle and soft. Your appearance just reflects that now too.”

“Do you really mean that?” Makoto whispered, his voice sounded so small. “You really don’t mind? Because I can try and get back into shape if you- ”

  
Makoto was cut off with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Haru fisted his hands in his shirt front pulling him down and looping his arms around his shoulders in a warm embrace. He smelled so familiar, like chlorine and summer and pools, all comforting, good things. It reminded him of Iwatobi.

“Don’t finish that sentence, you're gorgeous. And this isn’t about what I want. If you’re fine with it, so am I.” Haru gently spoke squeezing a little tighter. “So how do you feel about it? Honestly.”

  
“I actually don’t mind it, it’s comforting? It’s not like I really have a preference, my body was just the result of swimming.” Makoto sighed. “Plus I like being able to eat what I want. I’ve never liked dieting. And it feels… nice.”

“That's fine, it’s totally fine to feel like that. If you’re more comfortable like this, I’m never going to ask you to change.” Haru slowly removed his arms from around Makoto’s neck to place them gently on his waist, giving Makoto enough time to pull away if he wanted. “I want you to be able to indulge and be happy. And if you weigh a little more as a result I don’t think that's a bad trade off. Besides, I like it, there’s more of you to cuddle now.”

Makoto inhaled deeply, burying his head into Haru’s shoulder. How was he always this honest with his feelings, able to say what he felt upfront and unashamed. Silently he wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve such a supportive boyfriend.

“Thank you.” He whispered. He pulled back to look Haru in the eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” Was Haru’s fond reply as he tiptoed to steal another kiss, this one slow and drawn out, infused with so much love he thought he might burst. Moving back he caught Makoto’s lip between his teeth and pulled slightly, before letting go and placing a gentle peck to the soft skin.

“Well it’s lunch time, let me fix us something. I was thinking ochazuke. Would that be okay?” Haru smiled leaving one last kiss on Makoto’s forehead as he pulled away.

“As long as you leave mackerel out of mine, I like the little rice crackers though.”


End file.
